


Hand Motion by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry enjoyed watching Ron's hands slide down the shaft and grip the base firmly before sliding back to the tip with expert precision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Motion by madam_minnie

  
[Hand Motion](viewstory.php?sid=3725) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Harry enjoyed watching Ron's hands slide down the shaft and grip the base firmly before sliding back to the tip with expert precision.  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Comedy, Drabble, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 136 Read: 493  
Published: 12/11/2006 Updated: 12/11/2006 

Hand Motion by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written for [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/) who made the suggestion in a YIM chat.

He was entranced.

He loved to watch his hand slide down the shaft, grip the base and slide back to the tip before descending back down in the quickest of moments. He'd take purchase on the base once more and bite his lip as he'd concentrate on the movement without dropping his gaze to his hand motions. He'd learned well and he could maneuver his hands expert precision.

As they came down from their adrenaline high, Harry turned to Ron and panting, smiled before throwing his head back.

"How long have you been doing that?" he asked closing his eyes.

"Since Hermione insisted I learn," Ron replied shrugging. Taking the keys from the ignition, he threw them at Harry and stepped out of the car. "Your turn. Let's see how you handle the gear shift, mate."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=3725>  



End file.
